somthing new
by Mrs.Ron Weasley
Summary: this is my frist so dont go to hard its about... well you got to read but its goot some new people i think you should like please r/r


Disclamer: I dont own Harry or the other J.K. peoples, but I do own the things that I thought up in my head.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: *The truth*  
  
  
  
As the infamous Harry Potter, and his two best bud's, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, trudged down the dark hall to there next class, potions. They were in a deep descution of the gossip about the new transfer student.  
  
"A new 5 th. year, I cant belive it," said Ron. "He never has let a new student in before, at least thats what my brothers all said," he added  
  
"I heard she was his neice," Harry said reffing to Albus Dumbledore the head master."That's why there leting her in."  
  
"Don't talk about people you don't know like that," said Hermione  
  
As she finished the sentence thay reached the end of the hall were the potions class was, as usual thay had this class with the Slytherin's. And it just so happend that the trio's emeny and most disliked teacher was in there; Draco Malfoy and Potions Master Professor Snape.  
  
  
  
"I would like to say welcome to your 5th year here and I hope its a good one," said Snape as a intrudictory to this new year.  
  
"Now I know this is your first day back but I want you to pay attention because there will be homework tonight."  
  
As he continued on the days lesson Ron leand over to Harry and said,"Just like him to give homework on the first day."  
  
"Yah just like him, I'm I right Hermione?" Harry wisspered to her.  
  
"Shhhh." Hermione said.  
  
" Is there somthing you would rather be saying then listening to what your homework will be tonight?" Snape asked."Well I'am right, Mr.Potter, Mr.Weasley, and of all people Ms.Granger. You should know when not to talk. I'm takeing 10 points from Gryffindor for each of you," He added.  
  
" You dont have to be so hard on them,"Draco sprised him self by saying that out loud.  
  
" What did you just say Mr. Malfoy?" Asked Snape  
  
"Nothing nothing Professor Snape." Draco said not wanting to get in to troble on the first day and with his favroit teacher.  
  
He thought me sticking up for Potter; He sutterd at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon class was over and it was on to C.M.C. with Haiged an old friend of the trio.  
  
"Hi" Harry said."So what are we doing to day?" he asked politley.  
  
"Wall um... we are going to an assembly." Haiged said.  
  
"Whats an assembly?" Ron asked.  
  
"An assembly is a group of people meeting to discuss information." Hermione said matter-of-factly in her most Schoolish voice.  
  
"Yes, but why?" Harry asked."Mabey the new student?" he asked himself rhetorically.  
  
" We leave in 5 mins."said Haiged.  
  
" Ok Haiged, should we tell the others?" Asked hermione thrielled to know more then the rest of her class.  
  
  
  
In the Great Hall 10 mins latter...  
  
  
  
" Um...Harry I got to go ...you know...do you need to go before the assembly gets going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure," Harry said " I've been needing to go since this morning."  
  
  
  
While they were gone...  
  
  
  
"Draco those seats are saved for Ron and Harry" Hermione said as Draco sat down in the seats next to her.  
  
"Oh how sweet they are sharing seats now.I always knew that they were close but I din't know they were that close."Draco said with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Look you... there are two seats for two people I'm so sad you can't count poor thing.Now get up you stuiped git. Hermione said sadily because half of her really wanted Draco to sit there, but she knew she would rather have Ron sit there.  
  
"Oh I noticed you said Ron first, oh how sweet, you got a soft spot for him. Ohhh.But why would ypou want a wanker, why don't you better, oh yea because you a mudblood." Draco said.  
  
" Oh shut up you wanking git" Ron said as he sat where Draco had got up from."Take a cold shower." He said as Draco turn to walk away.  
  
" Smart of you Weasley" Draco said" Nowyou got to be like Potter and stick up for the mudblood I rember when you could not be happer to get reid of her and then you realised you coulnt get better and started to hang out with a has-been-never-hero and a stupid-think she knows-everthing- mudblood."  
  
"Oh... you... you... wanker would be an approvement to you. You bloody wanker. Why don't you go fuck your idots, tweedl-de and tweedl-dumb.  
  
At that Hermione was holding back a violent Ron from the ever pleased Draco.  
  
  
  
" I knew that would make you fisty" then Draco turned and walked away.  
  
"What just happend here?" The suppriuzed Harry said when he saw his pal beeing restraned. 


End file.
